


Just a Night of Fun

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Drabble, F/M, Light Bondage, Making Out, Tied-Up Rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Dean and Rowena's friend date ends with sex.Sequel toHer Hero.





	Just a Night of Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Birthday gift number two (number three, if you count the aesthetic) for BewitchedSquirrel.

Rowena prided herself in being unpredictable, a trait she appeared to have shared with Dean Winchester, but never, in a million years, had she thought the night would go this way.

What was supposed to be a simple catching up dinner had turned into a banter fest, with jokes and sarcastic commentary being thrown all around. For those few hours, the two of them were more friends than a hunter and a witch.

As he walked her to her room, the tension was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. And as soon as the door behind them was closed, Rowena found herself pinned against the wall, his mouth devouring her as if she were dessert.

Clothes were shed almost instantly, thrown around the room as if they were nothing but dirty pieces of cloth. Rowena had a strict policy about respecting her belongings, but tonight was different. She'd had enough of rules; for one night, she decided to go with the flow, to be reckless, something she hadn't done in months. Pretending to be dead and running from the devil came with restrictions she'd found herself growing tired of rather quickly.

For this one night, she could be her old self again. No rules. No laws. No fear. Just pleasure.

"You're an animal, Dean Winchester," she said as he pushed her on the bed, her breasts bouncing on impact. Any other time, she would have killed him – or at least given him a stern talking to – for manhandling her. When it came to sex, however, Rowena liked it rough. It didn't matter whether she or her partner took charge. She wasn't there to make love – she was there to fuck.

"Sweetheart, you haven't seen anything yet," Dean retorted.

Ripping off two long, thin pieces of sheet, he joined her on the bed, crawling over her naked form. Rowena shivered, heart pounding loudly in her chest in anticipation. 

"Go on, then, wiener boy," she purred like the naughty kitten she was. "Do your worst."

"Oh, I will," he promised, grabbing hold of her hands and tying each wrist to a bed post.

Rowena lightly pulled against the bonds. "You call these restraints? Darling, I can get out of them in no time," she teased.

"But you won't." His voice was firm, authoritative, like it had been that day he'd pressed a knife to her throat after her unsuccessful attempt on his life. This threat, however, was of pleasure rather than pain. "Try it and there'll be consequences."

"Oh, really? I wonder what those could be."

She gave another pull, just to be petty. Dean growled in an almost animalistic way; the sound made Rowena quiver in all the right places, heat pooling between her legs like liquid fire. He reached out, his hand squeezing around her neck, fingers roughly digging into her skin. She was well aware that she would awaken with bruises covering every inch of her, but she didn't care. These bruises, unlike those her enemies would inflict on her through beatings and torture, would come from delight.

"Let's see, shall we?" Dean said, smirking down at her. His mouth was on hers again, silencing the words she'd mouthed to say. His hands roamed her body, calloused fingers dragging across the skin, leaving marks everywhere they went. He was like a robber rummaging through a house in search of valuables. Everywhere he touched, he destroyed it, but he destroyed it beautifully. Careful, yet rough; strong, yet gentle. He was a wicked hunter, and she was a prey giving herself over to his mercy.

It was supposed to be a simple date.

Somehow it ended with bondage.

And, for reasons she didn't dare question, opting to enjoy it while it lasted, Rowena was fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.


End file.
